wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Chimeras
aesthetic tunes Chimeras they / them • silk • artist / ghost hunter • gay character belongs to verglas, please don't use them without permission a formerly corrupted silkwing in whom is genetically deformed, is currently an artist who believes in the paranormal and has long since been classified as paranoid and insane. corrupted due to self-pity and other troublesome emotions, but has since been healed by a strange force sent down by the gods above (from what every pantalan believes). even then, when they transformed back they still had some parts from their corrupted past, something they never remembered. even to this day, now they are a simple-minded yet troubled artist of cicada hive. they were hatched into an unwelcoming world having said that they were cast aside for being stange, often times being called defective and while they used to be generally positive about the outside world, they now remain reclusive, keeping every thought to themself, for the better. yet they didn't let these insults get the best of them, while they do still echo in their mind on a bad day, they still attempt to look on the bright side of everyday. maybe not when it comes to society and dragons in themselves, but everything else. chimeras has come to believe everyone hates them or doesn't want them around. and for that reason, they don't do friends and if they do happen to make a friend, they are incredibly possessive, clingy and talkative to them. Appearance Put it simply, they aren't something you see everyday, nor are they something you'd expect in the a SilkWing when regarding color combinations. They almost appear a hybrid with their sharp scales and faint appearance of quills around their neck. However, this is just part of their deformity, but it is possible that they have very distant IceWing blood within themself, however this is unknown. For the most part, they're a chimera, half and half which for a newcomer to the hives may find interesting. The right part of them remains a soft pastel blue, like blue frosting you'd see on a cake followed by bluish teal overscales running down their back. The very top of Chimeras' head remains a deeper coloration of blue, running from the top of their mouth back to their horns. Deep teal scales, same in color to the ones padding across their back, go down the fronts of their right legs. Thin spines run down their back, remaining a powdery pastel blue, similar in color to their mainscales, however with a lighter tint of green to them. The horn protruding from the right side of their head remains a light hue of blue, similar to that of their mainscales. A stub or sprout of where their antenna should be comes from their forehead, the base remaining the same color as the top of their head whilst the tips remain a coloration similar to their spines. Chimeras' palette is,,, odd, to say the least, much like their design, they only catch popularity's eyes as strange and unwanted. Not just that, enigmatic. Whilst the right side remains blue, their left side is a nice salmon pink, with a lighter more pastellish shade for their mainscales. For shape, it's the exact same as their right side, but in a different color. The mentioned salmon pink runs down their flat back in softly rounded scales, stopping at the halfway point at their neck like the ones of their other side. However, unlike the other side, antenna with feathery ends sprout from their forehead. Upon them, is a display of corruption, splotches of light green ringed with blues. In shape, Chimeras' antenna appear almost kelp-like, for a shorter tendril sprouts from the main piece, with a feathery finish as well. Their horns remain straight and curvy, the left side remains thin and bendy, with a base of light pink before fading into a deep blue teal, dark pastel blue, pastel green. An underbelly flows down their chest, remaining a light and pale hue of pink, this is said for both sides of their body. Chimeras' eyes remain showy, displaying minor heterochromia iridum, while their pupils remain a light pastel purple in color, the rest of their eyes are certainly interesting. Upon their left side, the rest remains white, however upon their right, the eyes remain a dark teal blue. all around. Yet there are two bands of soft greenish tinted blue, much like their spines in coloration. Stocky, wiry and tall, with a broad-shouldered frame, standing tall, and yet their shoulders seem to slouch. A tail, long and snaking spills out behind their body, flowing up to their legs that remain well-built, however any muscle found on their bones is fat. This is seen on all four of their legs, yet mostly on the fronts, wings can be seen sprouting from their back, vast and brilliant. The forewing remains whorling with pastel blue colorations with edges of a more sandy pink and upon the lowerwing, a same pattern yet smaller. It is not exactly the same colors for their left side, however, which instead of blue, it is replaced with bright bursts of pastel and strawberry pinks. Sweet honeysuckle pollen drifts off their scales, scent-wise, they smell of honey, sugar and treestuff and feeling-wise, a certain warming cold. This is to say, they're even stranger than any other SilkWing, really. Yet they're always out for some respect and attention. Personality Chimeras isn't exactly someone easy to get along with, mainly due to their pessimistic nature and their hatred from dragonkind does that make it so. They tend to have a clingy, sulky and immature kind of personality, they aren't that good of a dragon or friend. In short, they aren't the best example of what you'd consider "made of friend material," they're quite the opposite, really, don't let their enigmatic appearance fool you, they're quite a dragon. Having major envy issues along with typical possessive moments, the SilkWing is impossible and incredibly draining to have around. They may seem like a friendly, soft-spoken being on the outside, but inside, they're really just a sulky, emotional dragon with fair amounts of self-pity. This self-pity was what ultimately led to their corruption. * believes everyone hates them and for that reason, they don't think highly of dragonkind * they don't think much of their appearance, no, they don't hate their appearance, they just don't think about it too much * pities themself which ultimately led to their corruption before being healed, it's unknown if there was any other reasons behind it. * may sometimes guilt-trip others, whether this is on purpose or on accident is up for debate. but they have tendencies to make others pity them just like they pity themself. it's ridiculous. * very clingy and possessive, once they bond with someone, they'll become quite the ally, but that unlucky dragon cannot be around their other friends in chimeras' presence. * they're quite competitive and when seeing an ally around another one of their ally's friends, they get easily envious and defensive * sappy and sad with ok-ish self-esteem probably from their unsupportive thoughts of assuming everyone hates them. * emotional and actually quite snappish and pessimistic, they believe in the paranormal, but is usually considered paranoid, kinda twitchy too History text Trivia * design is based off of palettes, credit for design goes to fly. * minorly inspired off of steven universe and multiple dreams. * text * text Relationships for relationships, please roleplay beforehand (pantalan only) Stara Possibly their one and only friend, Stara was someone they love so dearly, they were the one who actually cared about them. Very Positive Name text Relation Gallery Pictures Chimeras.png 6F9C6F77-6CBA-4086-8911-0F2614A0F33C.png|morpho Aesthetics / Palettes Sand-water-color-palette-hex-codes-pastel-colors.jpg Downloadd.jpg Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:SilkWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:LGBT+